Alphians
History Creation Formation of Clans Appearance Modes Omega Beta Alpha Types Avian Canine Dragon 'Equine ' 'Feline ' 'Insect ' Marine '''Reptilian ' Biology Diet Life Cycle Diseases '''SCS' (Sixth Cycle Sickness)- A disease thought to be caused by a rogue gene that lays dormant until the Alphian reaches 600 years old. Thought to be caused by the initial inbreeding of original Alphians that was done to increase the species’ population. The first 13 generations of Alphians do not have this gene. This is the primary cause for death in Alphians, claiming about 80% of all Alphians. Those who survive this often will continue to live forever until they are either killed or contact DLS and die. RR (Red Rage)- This is a genetically inherited gene that is passed down through the family tree. Also called Red Haze, an Alphian with this gene has a tendency to be extra aggressive and prone to violent temper snaps. They can learn to control it to where it does not surface, but this is only effective when an Alphian is not angry. However, when angry, the gene will show in the Alphian’s eye via a red rim around the pupil. If angry enough, the Alphian’s entire eye will either turn red or black. DLS (Decaying Lung Syndrome)- An extremely dangerous lung condition caused by a cancerous cell found only in Alphians. The cell will mutate and cause the Alphian’s lungs to break down and decay. Also thought to originate from inbreeding at species’ start. This cannot be confirmed however. If an Alphian has not yet reached 600 years, they have a 50% chance of surviving. Abundance of Testosterone in Females- Not particularly a disease, but worth mentioning. Alphian females are known to have higher levels of testosterone than a human female. Because of this, Alphian females are stronger, have denser bone structures, and gain muscle easier than human females. They are also more aggressive. NPC (Natural Predator Complex)- Alphians, however evolved and human-like they may be, still have animal genes in their DNA. This results in an Alphian becoming Feral or Wild when someone or something runs from them. That age old instinct will label the fleeing target as prey and the Alphian will chase and toy with them as they would a prey animal. (“You must never run from anything immortal, it attracts their attention”). NPC also causes many of the animal-like quirks in personality. Powers Alphians are known for their broad range of powers, becoming the stuff of legends and horror stories. Despite many accounts being exaggerated, Alphians do have a decent arsenal of supernatural powers at their disposal. Here is the up to date list of powers: Shapeshifting Element wielding Sonic Screech Dream Intrusion Talking to animals Telekinesis (if trained in the art) Ability to mimic and change voice Biological immortality Flight (often partly shapeshift to have wings) A long, slender blade that slides out of their right wrist Strengths Although not supernatural by definition, most of these are considered superhuman. Collective Exceptional Weapon Resistance Accelerated healing rate Super Strength Heightened senses Exceptional memory Unarmed combat Knowledge of nature and how to use it to their advantage Wide range of knowledge concerning different species including humans Advanced military knowledge Well versed in how to read body language Can spot a lie easily Advanced medical knowledge Specific Agor- Flying Hyde- Nocturnal Hunting, dream intrusion Izierv- Tracking on ice, resistance to cold Jekyl- Stamina, can go long amounts without water, weather summoning Vulry- Resistance to high temperatures and lava Xandal- Can hold breath the longest (6 hours) Zyvor- Track and navigate underground Weaknesses Although they are incredibly powerful, Alphians have weaknesses just like any other species. Collective Dog Whistles (can cause temporary deafness) Chocolate (lowers weapon resistance) Really strong smoke or coal smell Lack of Oxygen Mercury poisoning Lava (Can withstand an hour *Vulry can go two) Falling from 7,500 feet or higher Being forgotten (Feeds power) Sixth Cycle Sickness (primary cause of death) Family (Alphians value family and hostages can be used as leverage) Curiosity Tendency to go Feral if angry enough (they black out and rip and tear) Specific Agor- Tight Spaces and underground Hyde- Long exposure to dry, hot environments, lack if sleep Izierv- Hot environments, fire Jekyl- Most cannot swim Vulry- Cold environments, ice Xandal- Dry environments, lava Zyvor- Most have a fear of heights and open spaces Clans Agor Hyde Izierv Jekyl Vulry Xandal Zyvor Life Cycle Young Life Teenage Years Young Adult Adult Beyond Behavior Language Values Family Environment Endangered Species War Trade Intelligence Technology Alphians are the leading inventors of Kelusia, having created Spacecraft, Projectomaps, The Bullet, and many others. Although they do share their inventions, some are only used by them due to risks or the invention being in experimental stage. A few of these inventions are: Back Tracker Boundary Jumper Inputer Judgement Claws Teleporter Habitats Mating Behavior and Marriage Age Measuring Training Childhood Teen Years The Academy Deployment Companies Spirituality and Mythology Clan Relationships Main Allies Main Enemies Neutral/Peaceful Relationships With Other Species Sapient Species Avystals Dragons Equystines Halfbloods Humans Kelusines Liamavis Rageryans Shadolves Sombrachnids Wolgolveri Sentient Species Indomizoths Marinexs Palussaurus Terror Wolf Notable Alphians Alphia Horet Scarlett Charlie Trivia